Girly Leader
by mariel321123
Summary: Donnie made a machine to make them human mikey request but something gone wrong one of them turn into he is to she. funny story but not that funny my first fanfic hoped you like it . I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS


Girly leader: An Unexpected Beginning

"oh come on Donnie please…" mikey keep begging at Donnie all the time and places the kitchen,dojo,rooftops and his lab. Donnie can't take it any longer.

"why do you want to be a human" his angry brother look at him and waiting for a answer.

"I just want to know what life is to be a human you know! You can go outside even it daytime or night time, go places where ever you are and say **hi **to people and make friends instead they scream and punch you at the face and ran away" with an annoying tone.

"actually mikey right donnie we can't stay at sewers forever, we should know the life of being a human" leo said turning off the tv and look at his brothers.

"hmm… guess you're right but it take a long time to finish the machine" he said to his brothers and headed to the lab. It take months to finish the machine they need some parts at hard to find so leo,raph and mikey help out. There sometimes a problem but they solve it soon the machine almost finishes.

Mikey can't help the excitement so he jumps like a child again and again "I AM SOOOO EXCITED!" he shouted that make everyone hurt their ears "Shut up! Geeeezzzz you're so excited" Raph said slapping his head "OWW!" he rub his head and waited his brother. While Donnie check the machine everything to make sure nothing goes wrong. "seems everything if fine ok then" Donnie ran to the living room where their brothers waiting for good news "Guys guys! I already finish the machine" he said smiling so proud "REALLY DONNIE!" mikey said looking so happy "yeah but -" before he finish his sentence mikey race to the lab excitedly

"man,mikey anyway I go get leo and master splinter"

"yeah sure I just go to the lab"

"yeah"

Raph about to open the door at the dojo he heard leo saying something. He get closer at the door to hear what he saying "hmmm being a human sounds fun able to go everywhere like museum, park , zoo even go to school make friends and have a normal life like teenagers do but what if something goes wrong? *sigh* ohh leo stop thinking that everything will be fine" he said while punching the bag and raph open the door.

"hey leo"

"hey"

"leo the machine already finish wanna come?"

"maybe later also don't disturb master splinter maybe later his meditating"

"ok"

_Weird why is he always worried_ Raph thought. He closes the door and headed to the lab. While at leo he start to meditate. Mikey and Donnie carry the machine to the living room to have more space. It was heavy mikey almost drop the machine but good thing raph was there and help carrying it because he is strongest after all. Everyone was ready. Donnie got a call from april and casey.

"Hey raph where master splinter and leo"

"leo be back here later and master splinter too"

"guys, april and casey are coming"

"who cares let me in the machine!"

"mikey wait you need to be careful or something bad happen"

"also mikey you should wear some clothes or I see ya naked"

"good point"mikey go to his room and get some clothes he wear it and he hurry to the living room.

"mikey, lay down at the glass stay still and close your eyes"

"ok don" he close the glass and he start the machine it take only a minute. Soon it is done he open the glass and shock. His brother was a human. A golden hair and a huge blue eyes and also so his cheeks are chubby because about those pizza he ate.

"It works"

"let me see the mirror!" he saw the mirror at the table , he ran and grab the mirror and look at himself.

"Donnie, I love you well… as a brother!"he hug Donnie so tight

"ok mikey" he push mikey away gently

"I should go next"

"don I be the one will start"

"I don't think so mikey I don't trust you doing this also raph you the one will start it very simple"

"fine then"

"AWE!"

"hehe sorry little brother"

"press this button went am at the glass don't press other buttons"

"ok don"

Donnie head to his lab and gets some clothes and wears it. He quickly head back to the living room and he lay down the glass raph close it and start the machine. Done raph open the glass his face was surprise. Mikey was eating a pizza when he look at Donnie jawdrop. He have a brown hair long about at the neck and beautiful huge red eyes but not that big as mikey.

"Wow, Donnie looking handsome!"

"hehe thanks"

"anyway my turn"

"I just get some clothes"

He did the same thing like his brother. He hurry back to the living room

"am ready let this baby going"

"ok" he start the machine wait for a minute done. Raph the one open the glass. His hair a red and a green deadly eye.

"NICES"mikey and Donnie said at the same time

"yeah yeah I get leo and master splinter now" he said going to the dojo where leo is

"I wonder what leo look like?"

"ahhm maybe he look like me"

"you know you're right you and leo are look like each other

"not that much also we're not twins"

"still I want to see his face"

Raph open the door that make leo open his eyes and he saw a boy with a red hair and green eyes. Leo blinks many times.

"Do I know you?"

"leo it me raph" he said same voice as raph

"ohh that was surprising"

"come on leo let's go I need to get master splinter too"

"ok"

Leo go to his room and do what his brother do and head back to the living room. Raph aleady call master splinter and he already at the living also april and casey come too. I greet everyone.

"Wow good looking guys" casey said smiling and the three brother smile back

"so you're going to the machine"april said to leo still a turtle

"yup"

"are you ready my son?"

"hai sensei"

Leo in the glass "ready don" "ok" don press the button a few seconds something gone wrong the machine shaking so fast and smoke coming from the machine.

"Leo!"Everyone shouted and takes a look to the screen from the machine it wrote **ERROR**. "Oh no Leo!"he shouted at make raph ran at the machine and go where leo is at the glass he about to open it " raph NO!"Donnie shouted at make raph more angry "why am helping leo or just watch him in danger!"he shouted back " yes raph he should wait or if you open that he will lose leo" raph suddenly step back. Mikey was crying because of the worries and april don't want to look at it so he hug casey and hide her face. Master splinter was worried above all he don't want a another child lose too. When the one minute pass a huge exploded come at the machine "LEO!" everyone was shock and froze but the glass was open a thick smoke cover the living room they saw a figure coming closer they all surprise and jawdrop even master splinter leo was soooooooo different.

"LEO YOU'RE A GIRL!" they all shouted


End file.
